Ice Trials
by Neeko96
Summary: Fierce competition for glory and honor... or at least that's how Frostbite describes it and guess who was nominated to participate. Post PP
1. Prologue

**Okay I'm warning ya'll ahead of time that this one, unlike my other stories, is being posted while in progress so it'll have bigger gaps between chapters, also I'll only continue to post this particular story if people say they like it. This story is mainly for fun and so it'll have a mostly lighthearted story though their will be moments. (Trying not to spoil) Enjoy this short Prologue!=^-^=**

* * *

The morning was cold as Danny stretched and walked downstairs. He had never really minded the cold since he got his powers and the winter weather couldn't really be changed. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he realized it was a little quiet and turned into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" The stark kitchen only glared back at him as he made his way to the basement. He turned the knob and paused as he heard people talking downstairs. He continued to open the door and slowly and quietly walk down the stairs while silently listening to the conversation.

"Calm down Aunt Maddie he not here to hurt anyone. He's just here to talk to Danny."

"But he's…"

"Come on, you've heard of frostbite right?"

"Well I have heard Danny say that name a few times…."

"This is one of his friends."

* * *

D.P.O.V

I slowly turned into the room to view an odd scene. My mother, Dani and a Farfrozen were sitting on chairs in the lab having tea. The whole situation seemed so very wrong and yet comical in my eyes. My mom seemed extremely worried about the large menacing ghost in her lab and Dani was trying to calm her as best she could.

"So…."

"I'm very sorry ma'am but I really must speak with The Great One as soon as possible." This statement only seemed to bother her more, and she was probably still wondering what this large ghost wanted with her son.

I finally decided to make my presence know with a small cough. "Ah hey….. What's going on?"

They all quickly turned towards me and the FarFrozen jumped from his seat. "Great One! It is a great relief to see you in great health!" He strolled over and bowed in front of me. Thoughts blasted through my mind. What in the world was he doing in my house?! In only one situation had he ever seen one outside the Realm of the FarFrozen.

"I…. Well, what are you doing here anyway?"

He quickly stood up and a serious expression appeared on his face. "Lord Frostbite sent me here with a message. It is with great pride and my honor to invite to one of our greatest traditions! You have been nominated to compete in the Ice Trials!"

* * *

**Ya'll like it? Well regardless its out for the world to see... or ignore. Don't bother me none but if you wanna read more just let me know, I all ready have at least 2 more ch worth finished (P.S. they are longer than this prologue.=^-^=**


	2. Chapter 1 - Opening Ceremonies

**Okay it's time to officially start this story. A couple people said they didn't have enough to really say whether they liked it or not so hopefully this will help decide. Thx to those who reviewed! Their are a couple OC charcters in here... around 4, 3 being FarFrozen that I individualized so that readers could keep track. The other... well you'l find out later.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the greatness just this story line.=^-^=**

**Ch. 1 - Opening Ceremonies**

* * *

DPOV

It took me a moment to wrap my mind around what he had told me. I had never heard of this crazy tradition he was talking about and could barely fathom what it entailed. "What?" I felt that my response was a little lack luster but he proceeded to explain it anyway.

"This is a long standing tradition for the FarFrozen and is also the greatest. Every year at the 1st of what the humans call December we of the FarFrozen begin to nominate participants. All who are nominated are required by honor to participate, but only the strongest can be nominated and have to be backed by 2 other nominations before it is an official nomination. You however were initially nominated by Frostbite himself as so it was only natural that everyone else quickly agreed."

He gestured to the portal and pulled out a note. "This was to be presented to you before I left and I would ask you to make haste as the festival starts tomorrow."

That said he bowed again and quickly made his way to the portal. I was still really confused about the whole situation as I looked to Dani and my mom and then to the note the FarFrozen had given me. What could all of this mean? Was it some competition? I sure Frostbite meant well but, I don't know about this whole thing. I slowly scanned the letter reading aloud as to help quell my mother's worry.

_Greetings Great One, I have come to the decision to nominate you for the ice trials. This yearly competition is a fierce combat that only the greatest Ice wielders could possible partake in. _

_After our last meeting I found your control of your ice abilities quite advanced in comparison to how they were and deemed it fit to finally call you a master. Now that the Ice Trials have come again I thought it natural to nominate you with your advanced combat prowess to compete. Please make haste as to arrive early tomorrow so you can join in the opening ceremonies. _

_-P.S. Do not worry for this is simply a competition and is about as dangerous as when humans play sports._

After reading the letter I found a smile slowly creep up to my face. "Ah Frostbite, blunt as ever." I shook my head and then turned to my mom. "Sorry but I doubt I'll be able to get out of this one. He's always been kind of….."

Dani cut me off. "Like Frostbite? He may seem slow at first but he only has good intentions at heart."

"Yeah, he's a good friend." I found myself thinking about the aspect of competition. "This also sounds like it may be fun…. In a sporty kinda way."

My mom's expression still remained worried. "don't worry about it mom. Frostbite is one of my best ghost allies and I trust him with my life." She still didn't seem all too happy about it.

With a sigh she nodded. "I guess I'll let you go, but I want you to keep your phone on at all times."

Dani turned to my mom. "I can go check on him if you feel at all worried. I'm kind of curious about it too." My mom smiled at her as she put her hand on her shoulder.

I knew she still didn't really want me to go but I also knew that Frostbite would probably come himself if he had too. I laughed a little at the idea. I then turned to the stairs again. "I should probably get ready then. I have no idea what this is going to be like but it's bound to take a day or two if I know Frostbite."

I then raced upstairs and Dani followed close behind. My dad was now in the kitchen digging through the fridge, probably not for the first time that day. He turn and said a greeting but it came out as a muffle because his mouth was full. My mom went over to the table with a smile and motioned us out of the kitchen. (She probably wants to tell my dad about it first.)

I then felt Dani pull at my arm. "Come on Danny we should go tell Tucker and Sam. Maybe they'll come with me to check on you!" She then swiftly dragged me up the stairs and into my room.

After fully explaining what was going on to my girlfriend she seemed a little worried at first but quickly began to sound excited. She swore she'd come to watch with Dani and Tuck.

When I called Tucker he just about exploded. He was so pumped about it I could almost feel his energy through the phone. After I hung up I felt I may have caught some of his energy because I was starting to feel excited myself, that and a little anxious. I didn't really know what kind of contest this was, just that it required Ice powers to compete in.

I sat on my bed and leaned into my pillows as Dani spun around in my computer chair. "So what do you think it is?"

"I'm not really sure…. Maybe some kind of fight or a test of Ice capabilities."

Dani laughed. "Maybe they'll have an Ice sculpting contest!"

I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous suggestion. "Yeah, or some crazy snowball fight." I quipped sarcastically.

She laughed right back. "No way!" We spent a few more minutes laughing and adding some more crazy ideas to the pot before mom called us down. "She must be done talking to dad."

"Well let's see how it went."

* * *

I held my bag as I transformed and looked at the swirling portal. I had a small knot in my stomach as my anxiety built up a little more. I had never really competed in much of anything aside from video game or little rivalries with Dani or my friends. To add to it, whatever this was, was probably host to a very large audience like when Frostbite was first training me with my ice powers.

"You okay Danny?" I turned to see Dani had finally arrived in the lab. She had decided to come with me but come home later and fill mom and dad in about the competition.

"Just a little nervous, that's all."

She scoffed sarcastically. "Danny Phantom is supposed to be cocky and over confident, so it's time to make your insides match your outsides.

"Thanks Dani." It's funny to hear that coming from little miss shy. She was barely even vocal when she first came to stay with me and my family. "I guess it's time to get the lead out."

"Wait honey!" We turned to see mom and dad coming down the stairs in a crazy rush. She quickly grabbed me in a hug followed by dad.

"Go get'em Danny-boy!"

"Be careful sweetie." My mom then turned to Dani and grabbed her in a hug too. "Be sure to take some good pictures."

She handed my cousin a camera and kissed her on the forehead. "I've got you covered, don't worry."

She then backed up to dad and waved. "You both have fun, and Danielle, I expect you to be home by dinner time." I turned to the portal with a small grin on my face. "I'll try mom, and I'll make sure Dani comes home before too late." With that I flew through the swirling vortex and into the green ocean of the ghost zone.

The green tint of the area was sort of refreshing to me now that I was fully used to it and the ghost zone's inherent freakiness no longer bothered me. I guess when physics breaks down in front of you, you should probably be worried when you get used to it.

Dani was flying just ahead of me with one of the Fenton Thermal Jackets. She had yet to develop ice powers so the cold had a dulled, but still somewhat normal effect on her. "Come on slowpoke, or Frostbite will start the party without you." She quickly sped ahead and I flew to match her. "That's more like it." Her teases and taunts slowly unfurled the knot in my stomach which made me wonder if she was doing it on purpose.

* * *

Upon arriving in the icy wasteland that was the FarFrozen I was just a little shocked at the grand welcome I received. There were at least two dozen FarFrozen standing along with Frostbite as we landed.

"Ah, Great One, we have been eagerly awaiting your arrival." He bowed and was quickly followed by all the other tribesmen that were with him.

"Uh… thanks for the invitation Frostbite."

He lifted his head. "But of course Great One!"

They all rose again and turned to the village. "The other nominees are waiting at the opening ceremonies feast."

Dani jumped up at the mention of food. It always perplexed me how she could eat some much all the time, and she still stayed so thin. Though to be fair I eat almost as much and am still somewhat scrawny…. Almost as much that is.

Frostbite motioned to the side and the FarFrozen split in two to form a short walking path. "After you Great One." I walked down the path the FarFrozen formed looking back a forth between the two sides. Dani was euphorically floating in front of me and I could have sworn she was humming to herself.

After a few minutes we finally made our way to a large open area, similar to the practice arena only larger. There were large audience stands on either side that face outwards a little towards a small stage. I was really surprised at how full those large stands were, and not just with FarFrozen either. There were many ghosts I had never seen before mixed in with the furry beasts.

In front of me was a long table with other FarFrozen sitting on it, about 10 if I counted correctly. Frostbite ran up in front of me and motioned me to a seat on the table fairly close to the stage. "Have a seat Great One, for the ceremony is just about to start." He then turned to Dani. "You may also sit at this table if you would like young one."

He then turned and walked with several other FarFrozen to the stage area. I sat down at the table with Dani sitting next to me and looked at all the others sitting at it. Me and her were the only non-FarFrozen seated their, which made me feel a little nervous.

There was one FarFrozen that got my attention over the rest simply because his horns were split, having a smaller set seemingly to grow out of the base of the larger ones. He had a confident aura about him and was gleefully carrying on a conversation with some others near the end of the table.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw some FarFrozen carrying tables out in front of the audience stands and then heard a booming voice which grabbed my attention.

"Welcome once again to our most grant of traditions, THE ICE TRIALS!" The audience yelled and cheered after words and he let it go on for a minute before stopping them. "We will start the morning feast in but a moment, but first we must settle an issue. No doubt many of you have noticed the unusual number of Participants."

Frostbite motions to us sitting at the table. "We are but one short, so if any of you have the confidence, please step forward now!"

A few minutes of silence was heard before a FarFrozen stepped forward from one of the stands. I recognized him pretty fast as Tundra, who was often seen next to Frostbite and was like his right hand man.

"I Tundra nominate myself to compete!"

Frostbite grinned widely at this and spoke again. "Who here would support his nomination? Speak now!" It only took a moment for four FarFrozen and what looked to be a beautiful, yet pale woman to stand up where they initially sat. They each in turn yelled out their support for his decision.

"Wonderful! We now have 12 competitors which shall be split into 3 teams!" He paused a minute to listen to another tribesmen whispered something to him. His expression widened further at the news he was given, and he nodded in response. "Now without further delay, let us feast!"

A short cheer was heard through the crowed as other tribesmen brought out several large plates of food and set them out starting at my table. When Frostbite says feast I think that actually might have been an understatement with all the food laid out before us.

"I bet Tucker would have a field day with all of the meat laid out here!" Dani laughed and continued. "He'd probably eat himself into a meat coma."

"He'd probably still continue eating in the coma." My added remark seem to make her laugh harder.

I watched as all the others on the table grabbed from trays to add to their plates and decided to do the same. "I wonder what the team thing is about."

Dani turned to me as she filled her plate. "Team sport maybe?"

"Yes the Ice Trials are a team competition Great One." I turned to the FarFrozen sitting next to me as he continued. "The teams vary in size depending on the number of participants, why last year we only had 2 teams of 5."

"So do you know what the actual competition is about?" The beast seemed to only give me a confused reaction.

"Did Frostbite not explain?"

"Not really…." He laughed hardily in response.

"Well then I shall leave it to him then. After the feast he shall explain everything from the stage." I raised an eyebrow in response with an un-amused smirk.

"Goody…" He laughed once again at my sarcasm.

"Do not worry Great One! It is simply in good fun!" He pat my shoulder in comfort. "I am Arctico, and I hope we are on the same team."

He then turned back to his plate and continued eating. "Relax already Danny, it's just a game." Dani's attempt to comfort did little to quell my newly built anxieties.

"I guess over thinking it never helped anyone." Not even my own attempt seemed to help, but as I looked at the food in front of me I realized I was pretty hungry. I didn't eat much for breakfast because I was so much more anxious before so I decided to dig in as well.

* * *

**So what do ya'll think? I tried not to reveal too much early on, got to save some fun for later after all. I'd love to hear what you think and maybe some guesses as to what the competition actually is before I give it away next chapter. Also as I mentioned before Their are OC's and Arctico is one of them, can you spot anymore? I'll probably up date in a few days, 5 at most so stay tuned pplz!=^-^=**


	3. Chapter 2 - A Little Unexpected

**Okay part 2 and you get a little insight to the first stage of the competition. I hope it doesn't seem rushed though it probably was, I was trying to get the more interesting parts faster but this was a must so bare with me. I still can't believe I finished this so fast. Also, I miss counted before so their are 4 FarFrozen OC's... don't quote me on that cause it could change.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: DP is not mine!=^-^=**

**Ch. 2 - A little Unexpected**

* * *

As the plates started to be emptied of the last few scraps of meat a boom was heard in the distance beyond the stage, and it definitely got everyone's attention. "What was that?!" I almost jumped out of my seat as Arctico held me down by my shoulder.

"Don't worry great one. That is simply signaling the end of preparations." I looked at him with a confused expression and then turned back to the stage where Frostbite had just lifted the mic again.

"Greetings patrons! I hope you have enjoyed the feast no doubt full of anticipation!" A roar was heard through the crowd, though it died down fairly fast. I then noticed that the other FarFrozen at the table were starting to stand up and then found myself almost instinctively doing the same.

"HaHa! That is what I wanted to hear. Now without further ado I call or competitors to come forth for the drawing."

I guess that explains why they got up but….. a drawing? Maybe for teams? This whole experience was having my stomach doing backflips in anticipation for these so called competitions. I just wanted to know what they were already! I hadn't realized that I had moved as I soon found myself standing in a line with the others in front of another FarFrozen holding some sort of box.

I turned and realized the crowd was completely silent. You could probably hear a pin drop in the snow if you tried. The only real sound was that of the FarFrozen moving in the line as they took turns drawing lots. I was in the middle of the line and it didn't take more than a minute for it to become my turn.

"Take a lot and do not open it until told." The FarFrozen seemed very serious as he told me that and then held the box out to me. I reached my hand in and fumble around the papers for a moment before grasping a single lot and pulling it out. The FarFrozen then gestured to the others and I walked over to join them.

It only took another minute or two before all of us had finished our drawing and Frostbite raised the mic again. "Now it is time for or competitors to open their lots and discover their team mates!"

His voice seemed to echo at that last part and I looked around to them all eagerly unfolding their papers. I looked down sternly at the folded paper in my hand. I guess it was for deciding teams…. Though I can only hope it's a good one. When people don't work well together stuff goes wrong really fast.

At least that was my time I was cuffed to Valerie and hunted by Skulker was a pretty good reference to this, though we worked it out… sort of.

I then started to unfold my paper and a twinge of blue poked out. "Hmm?" I pulled out the little stripe of blue and looked it over in my hand. It wasn't all that interesting aside from the black X on it. I then found myself looking over to the rest who already seemed to gather together into groups.

I saw that Arctico was standing in the group of three nearby, which could only be mine considering the other two groups had four. As I approached them they all turned to me with grand smiles. "Ah Great One! What luck that would be allies in this endeavor!"

I looked down at my paper and then at them. "I guess were blue team or something right?"

"Yes, Great One." I was a little surprised at this voice, because it was far softer than Frostbite's or Arctico's….. it was higher.

I turned to see who had said it and quickly noticed something that set the FarFrozen before me apart from the others. They were far thinner, maybe by half and a little shorter too. Their fur also seemed to be lacking a little but much more around the face. "Huh?"

They gave me a confused look. "What's wrong Great One?" I stuttered for an answer as to not make it awkward but Arctico was able to save me the trouble.

"This is Permafrost, and she is a very capable warrior." My confusion was still evident as I reach out a hand to her. What does anyone expect? I had never seen a female FarFrozen before! It was slightly awkward to say the least but I guess there could have been far worst ways for me to figure this out. It's not like it was completely obvious either! Aside from the size and voice she looked almost like every other FarFrozen I'd seen, she even dressed like them.

I then noticed she was shaking my hand, and I forced a smile to my face as to hide my random thoughts. "It's nice to meet you."

I then turned to the final member of my team who seemed in a bit of a foul mood if I could read FarFrozen expressions at all by this time. He had his arms crossed as he looked me over. I had never had this reaction from a FarFrozen before so I didn't know what to make of it.

After a moment he cleared his throat and held out his hand. "It is an honor to meet you… Great One. I am Polar." You could tell by his expression he was forcing himself to say it. For whatever reason, he didn't seem to care for me much. I shook his hand and responded in turn. "Thanks but, you don't have to call me that if you don't want to, Danny is fine." He seemed to roll his eyes at my response as our hands parted shortly after meeting.

I could tell this was going to hurt the mechanics of the team. There was always someone ready to cause something, regardless of the situation. He crossed his arms again and turned to the side, staying quiet all the while. "So Great One, it seems you have gotten the X."

He didn't get to finish what he was saying before Frostbite was heard again. "Now that are teams have gotten acquainted, it is time for you all to know our team leaders! Would those bearing an X please step forward to receive your mantle!"

It then hit me like a ton of bricks, I was the leader. A million things probably ran through my mind but the thought that stood out the most was that I had no idea what that would mean. Did I have a choice in the matter? I have no experience! How could they let a total noob who didn't even learn about this thing 24 hours ago be a leader!? I looked up at my team mates and saw Arctico motioning me over to the stage. All the nervousness that had quelled had suddenly rush forth all at once through my body as I turned nervously to the stage.

I notice something off right away when I saw it. Dani was now next to the stage pumping her fist at me and then giving me a thumbs up sign. I sighed in response. I needed to calm down, worrying is only going to turn me into a nervous wreck. Dani said earlier that I was confident and cocky so I should act like it right? I griped my fists into balls and walked slowly toward the stage to join the other two already there.

One of them was Tundra who was quite surprised I was lucky enough to draw a leader's lot. The other was the FarFrozen from earlier with the split horns. As I took my position next to them Frostbite spoke up again. "And there you have it! Our leaders shall be Tundra! Diamond Dust! And Danny Phantom!"

A loud cheer was heard in between each name he called and the crowed seemed to roar the loudest after he called Diamond Dust. Some more tribesmen walked up to us, each holding a cloth in hand. The one with a blue one held the cloth over me quickly wrapping me in it and fastening the ring to the other end so it would stay on.

Tundra had been given a yellow mantle which seemed to fit his currently mellow expression. Diamond Dust had been given a red one and as soon as it was on he turned and lifted his arms in the air causing the already crazed crowd to cheer louder. This guy seemed obviously cocky, and was probably a veteran at this with how the crowd cheered.

"Now we shall begin the contest explanation, for all of those new to this event! The rules have been the same for decades but I shall now go over them clearly, if you should have any questions, feel free to ask any of the attendants near the stands." He looked the crowed over a little like he was waiting for conformation before he continued.

"In day one, meaning today, we will have the castle sculpting challenge! Each team is to construct a castle purely from Ice, and snow. This castle shall be constructed around three preplaced hot water pits placed in the large open area just behind me here. Though the articulation appeal of the appearance does grant a lot of points, the contestants should focus more on functionality as to help in the second competition. These castles will be judged based on concept, functionality, originality, and durability by a small panel of judges I have selected. The teams have the entire day to finish them and the time will be up at the sound of the dinner bell! The teams shall work together to build these constructs but all final decisions on architecture and space shall be left up to the team leader. Those of you who have come to observe the completion are free to come and watch as they are constructed but I would request that you do not cross the ring of colored flags so they may work in peace."

He then stepped of the stage and motioned for everyone to follow. I followed, but as I did I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. I can't believe it's an ice sculpture contest. I mean we did think of that before but only as a joke, I never thought it would be an actual event.

I looked over to Dani who was following closely to Frostbite. It was obvious to me she realized the irony in it and I could see the chuckles as she walked.

I looked around and saw that very few people were following aside from the other competitors and Frostbite's attendants. I guess it's not the most interesting thing to watch in the world. We soon stopped and I noticed the tree flagged off rings in different directions forming a kind of triangle in the vast field of snow we were now standing in.

"Each team is to gather in the ring corresponding to their color. Keep in mind that the only other power allowed during this portion will be flight and no other! Failure to abide by these rules could cost the team of anyone caught breaking this rule to be disqualified." His serious expression then broke as grin spread through his face. "May the best team win!"

Each team quickly dashed to their colored rings which were fairly large, it seemed like a whole city block in size. I can only imagine how big this castle has to be. Worst part is I'm in charge…. What the heck am I going to do!?

* * *

**Did ya'll like this one? I figured I would get a better response once one of the challenges was revealed. Did anyone guess it? Their are two other so if you think you know them speak up! If you guess right you get a digital Ice Medal! (Staying tune with the Fic.) Anyway please give me your opinions so far I would really appreciate them!=^-^=**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Man's Castle is His

**Sorry it took me so long but as I have said before... wait did I? Oh well I'll say it now. I post on PRIORITY. Currently this one is trailing far behind my How to Train Your Dragon fanfic. I greatly appreciate all who review and encourage more reviewers because that raises a story's priority. This chapter may not be particularly exciting but I had to lay out some ground work for the next challenge which I guarantee will be fun for all.=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I'm not even going their with you guys!=^-^=**

**Ch. 3 - A Man's Castle is his...**

* * *

I panicked a little as I saw the expectant faces of my teammates fall on me. "Great One, do you have any ideas?" I sort of stuttered a moment and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well…." I trailed off, thinking faster than I could keep up with coherently. What kind of castle would it have to be, and better question, how would I even begin. My hand moved over to the front of my face as I gripped a little of the hair laying over my face. "I…. don't know." I sighed and looked up at them. "I've never done this before so…"

Arctico clasped his hands together. "Do not worry Great One, we just need to build a castle that could stand up to a siege or attack. You do not need to over think it too much."

"That's right, were here to help so relax a little more. This is the easiest of the challenges and also less critical. If we work together it'll be easy." Permafrost then put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's get started."

I looked up at her and then to Arctico who wore a matching smile. "Yeah…. Let's do this."

I heard a grunt and turned around to see Polar with his unenthused expression. "About time." Arctico nudged him a little with a look of disapproval. He then turned back to me.

"Do not take his words to heart, he is merely angry he was not put on Diamond Dust's team."

"No doubt ready to engage his rival again." Permafrost chuckled at her own quip. Polar simply glared at her and crossed his arms again. "Now we should probably start with a base, should it be round or square?"

Arctico pondered this while stroking his chin.

"Round would be better." Polar said with smug tone. "It would be much easier to defend."

Permafrost nodded in agreement but still gave her opinion. "Yes it would but a square one is also more stable and sturdy. Very useful for full on attacks."

This analyzing got me wondering just what we were going to have to do with these fortresses. My mind quickly went through a few ridiculous scenarios, my favorite being having to defend them from an army of attacking snowmen. I laughed a little at my own ridiculousness. "And what about you Great One? What do you think it should be?"

I was caught a little off guard at his question but pondered it none the less. A circle or a square. Simple right? Based on what they said, it seemed both would be good but….. wait why not both? I zoned out a little thinking it over and was snapped out of it by Polar's irritated tone. "Well? What do you say Great One."

"Hmm?"

"Were you even listening….. great." I quickly shook my self fully out of my daze and looked up to the expectant FarFrozen.

"Actually, why not both?"

Polar's irritation turned into sarcasm. "And how pray tell do we do that?"

I lifted my eyebrow at his sarcasm but brushed it aside quickly. "Well both ideas seem good so maybe we can use a different shape to suit both needs. I was thinking maybe an octagon or something. It's kinda rounded but still has those edged sides to give it better support."

My answer seemed to rob Polar of a good comeback as he simply glared in silence. "That is a wonderful idea Great One!"

Permafrost was sizing up the area, trying to imagine it in to being at her fingertips. "I know you would be able to do this."

Arctico pat my shoulder. It gave me real boost of confidence as their reactions marveled at the idea. "Let's hurry and lay down the base."

"Don't forget the space for the door Permafrost."

I then turned to Polar who was still sulking that I had surprised him with my answer. I paused for a moment going over what I'd say to him and let outreached my hand. "Hey Polar, I know…. You don't really like me much, and I won't pretend I know why but we should work together on this."

He seemed still a moment and then I saw a slight smile crack over his face. "I guess I can do that Great One… No Danny. You said I could call you that right?" I grinned at him as he took my hand.

"Yeah, I did." We gripped each other's hands tightly before Arctico snapped us out of our staring match.

"Let us get to work now Great One. Polar Permafrost would like you to help her with the entrance." With that we all wandered over to her as she had already started to lay down a base.

* * *

We had just finished the main wall and it was indeed in an octagonal shape. I looked it over carefully, especially at the height and thickness. It was at least a foot thick if not more and it was probably ten feet high. In terms of sheer space it was easily bigger than my house probably as big as both mine and the one next door.

As I floated above the wall I shot them an approving nod and Arctico raised his arms in response. "Alright what shall we work on next Great One?" I felt myself getting into the spirit as we built up the wall carefully with our ice beams. I had already fallen into the position of leader, seeing as I once led the entire world in the whole dissasteroid thing, rather quickly. I had also played a few of the Elder Scrolls games so castle layouts weren't really all that hard to think up.

"Well… maybe we should add a little something to the inside? It is just a wall at this point and then a roof." I looked over the wall carefully and floated up to look it over. "Maybe some stairs to get on the roof."

Arctico looked around the wall as well and entered through the entrance he had left. I looked down at the wall and then to the steaming pit in the middle. It had been bothering me for a while as to what it was for. They were all gathered near it when I first came over and when Permafrost started the base she had already assumed it was the center.

"Uh is there a reason for the steaming pit in the middle?"

Arctico looked up at me trying hard not to laugh. "Do not worry great one, for it is for tomorrow. Just leave it be for now."

What's with him and the secrets? Would it be that disappointing to just come out and tell me? I wish Frostbite had told me from the beginning! What was with him today? Anytime I tried to ask him anything, he would always need to leave to prepare something. I doubt he gets any kind of sick, twisted enjoyment from this!

I ran my hair through my snowy hair and calmed a bit. Getting agitated over this won't help anything. I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes at Arctico. "Fine, we'll drop it for now."

I then looked over the area, trying to see what specific touches to add. If this was to indeed function as a fortress maybe a secondary wall would work? Then again I didn't want to overdo it… still I doubt it could hurt too much.

I turned to Arctico. "Okay so we need some interior design, something basic but sill functional. If this fortress was to be invaded, we wouldn't want to make it too easy for the enemy to make their way around."

Both Arctico and Permafrost nodded in agreement at my decision but Polar seemed… out of it. "Uh… Polar?"

He quickly turned to me. "Hmm?"

"What do you think?"

He seemed to quickly realize his inattention and apologize. "Sorry… I was thinking of a few intricate pieces to add. The door could easily be made to rise and fall like a medieval gate and a few booby traps couldn't hurt."

I smiled mischievously at Polar. "That sounds more than fun to me. I guess that settles things." I turned to Arctico and Permafrost. "I want you two to build the inside. I think you'll be able to come up with a good layout, but make sure to build some stairs cause I want it to have a second story." They both nodded eagerly at my request.

"As you wish Great One!"

"I'll make sure he doesn't forget." Permafrost laughed a little and then followed Arctico to the inside.

I then turned to Polar, having my smirk reform. "I guess you should start with the door and when they've put together the inside, then the booby traps. Be sure to go over them in detail with us though."

He clasped his hands together and a grin spread on his face. "This is going to be far more fun than I thought. Booby traps just so happen to be a specialty of mine." With that he quickly made his way to the door opening. I sighed and let out a nervous breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Now I was to build and outer wall. It didn't have to be as sturdy as the base wall because it wouldn't contain or hold nearly as much but I still had to be care full. After making a few rounds in the air I felt that a simple square wall would suffice. As I though it over more, however, I felt a need to add a bit more and decided on four sentry towers at each corner.

I flew to one of the eight walls of the base and flew out from their stopping at about 20 feet out and started on a small circle probably only large enough for a couple of people to enter. I built it up slowly as to meet the height of the base's first roof. As I covered over the top I left a small hole for someone to climb up onto it from.

Looking it over again from the ground I could help but feel a sort of satisfaction for the building and as I wandered through the door opening I left I felt a rustic urge overtake me. I quickly soothed it by adding a few extra touches here and there, a ladder to get to the top, a small table just to the side, and then I crafted a sword and hung it on a small mound I fashioned on the wall.

I definitely played way too many RPGs.

I then proceeded to do the same thing 3 more times and added more and more little touches to each. I gazed at my work from the sky and could help but feel pride in myself over the four sturdy structures.

Now for the wall part I guess. Landing right next to one of my little towers I shot out an ice beam and built up a wall. I didn't want to put too much energy in it because I might need it later so it wasn't as thick as the main structures wall but it should hold well enough.

After I had finished my handy work I flew up again and saw the interesting shape it formed. The whole thing looked to be a box with and X overlaid with an octagon. As I looked it over I then noticed the Permafrost had just finished putting on the roof.

I quickly flew down to inspect their work and was quite please when I saw it up close. She was over joyed when I landed next to her. "Great One! We have just finish inside, would you like to see?" I nodded and she lead me down a small stair case near the edge of the roof.

The inside itself wasn't too complicated. There were four smaller rooms, one for each of us and they were surprisingly… furnished. If you can call it furniture, being made out of ice and snow, and all. These rooms laid around the edges of the base while two larger rooms seemed in between and one large room at the center with the hot spring in it. All in all they did a splendid job with this. I could easily imagine this being made of rock and stone in a game like Skyrim or Baldur's Gate.

"This is simply amazing guys!" She seemed to fill to the brim with confidence as she placed her fist on her chest in a sort of salute.

Arctico entered the room shortly after we sat down on a bench crafted to resemble what you would find in an old tavern. "It would please me greatly to hear what you think of my smaller touches."

"To be honest, I hadn't expected them and they are pretty cool Arctico." He beamed with pride and proceeded to do that funny salute with his fist on his chest. I looked around one more time before I remembered Polar.

"Hey let's go check on Polar." They simply nodded in agreement and followed me to the entrance. What I saw when I got their almost took my breath away. A medieval castle gate greeted me; beautifully crafted but still appearing quite sturdy. The chain pulley next too it was even more amazing than the door. It was simply crazy, all the things that could be crafted out of ice but I never even thought of a chain! As I looked around I noticed Polar wasn't their but a cracking sound quickly alerted me to his position.

I turned down the opposite hall and spotted him carving away at part of a wall. "What are you doing?"

He turned to me with a familiar smirk. "I'm changing the wall's stability. I can make it so that touching a certain spot will cause it to collapse on whoever was unfortunate enough to come across it. I'm also planning to lay spikes in random spots under snow, and a few well-placed icicles never hurt anyone… at least unintentionally."

I returned his smirk and raised an eyebrow at him. "I gotta hand it to you, I would have never thought of that myself." I then turned to Arctico and Permafrost. "Now we're going to build a smaller room on the top along with a few other things.

* * *

After it was all said and done The building itself looked marvelous! The small building on top was rustic feeling with a ladder by the door so that one could climb on top and frozen flag adorning it. The building itself reached out to the outer wall via bridges of ice so that one could access the sentry towers directly. A small ridge was added around the main structure as to guard those who tread upon it as any good castle should. Last but not least a few spikes sicking up from the snow semi blocking both entrances through the fortress.

I crossed my arms to take in the whole view from the sky and then descended to my teammates who also beamed with pride. "Finish and with less than an hour to spare." An hour? I looked up at the mysterious green sky to notice it did in fact look somewhat darker than before. I had never really taken into account of what night was like in the ghost zone.

"I guess we should go tell Frostbite then huh?"

"Indeed we shall!" And with that Arctico hurried off in search of his fair lord.

"I only hope we're not forgetting anything. I never like to regret forgetting little details come the next challenge." What was that?

"What do you mean?"

Polar laughed. "Sorry but Arctico told me not to tell you." He laughed again at my face which bore an obviously contorted expression. "Relax, it's probably nothing."

Permafrost then put her claw on my shoulder. "Life's too short to worry about every little thing. You should never let a little bad news keep you from moving forward." Wise words, definitely. I slowly closed my eyes to relax a bit more and quell the nervous twisting of my stomach.

We did our best right? What the worst that could happen? And with that thought Murphy 's Law quickly came into effect as it does every time someone tries to rationalize with probability.

* * *

**I guess this is sort of a cliffy huh? Anyway I would like to thank any and all who read and reviewed previously and plan to. The more reviews I get the faster this gets update and that's the way I roll.=^-^=**

**I would also like to thank Hoytti for the Snowman Army idea. I just felt it would make a funny joke.**

**I would also like to point out that I am a supreme RPG nerd... at least on the Playstation so that's why I made game references.=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 3 - Fortress

**Okay, I know it's been almost a month, and I have no really good excuse to give you. This fic is my lowest priority right now that's all. My HTTYD fic is currently 1st and next is my KP DP cross over fic so this one took a sort of back seat. No this isn't going on hiatus but I will warn you now, this fic, due to lower ratings, will hold a lower priority for me and thus will take longer to update. I also apologize for the slight shortness of this chapter cause it's only about 1500 words. Its an inbetween part so it's going to be shorter... sorry?=^-^=**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it before, why would I now?**

**Ch. 4 - Fortress**

**(It's a play on the previous ch name)**

* * *

And just as I predicted we ended up jinxing ourselves. We got the lowest score for over all presentation. We had all gathered at the center of the three castles, only barley able to make them out from this spot. We then went to each one with the small panel of judges following us and Frostbite.

The first one we stopped at was crafted by Diamond Dust and his team. In a word, beautiful. It appeared as several ice spires sticking out of the ground. Bridges connected each spire to the other. The whole structure was at least 30 feet tall and it was surrounded by a low lying wall. I'm not sure about the inside because other contestants were not allowed to enter but the judges came out excited. They just couldn't shut up about how wonderful and well thought out the inside was. It made me both nervous and jealous as we quickly moved on to the next castle.

It was ours and I easily noticed the obvious disappointment in their eyes. Though, after the beautiful ice spires anything would look like crap. We seemed to get better marks from their analysis of the inside but I still couldn't get their initial disappointment out of my head.

We then moved on to the last one created by Tundra's team. It was an extremely sturdy square shaped fortress. This thing looked like it could survive a nuclear assault. It had two thick medium sized walls surrounding it. Tundra beamed with pride as the judges exited the building each giving an approving nod.

My confidence was making a serious downward spiral by the time we got back. The results would be announced after dinner but I already knew what they would be. We all shuffled back to the benches we had sat on earlier that day in our groups. "Chin up Great One, it will be fine." Arctico was wearing a halfhearted smile, probably due to the fact he felt the same way.

"Don't listen to him Danny, I'm sure you know how we did, but we can make up for it in tomorrow's challenge so just put the past behind you." I looked over to Polar who was wearing a very spirited expression with his fists raised. "We're not out yet."

"I'm really happy about your emotional turn around Polar, and you are very right. We have ample opportunity to make up for this loss of ground."

Polar chuckled. "Besides, Diamond Dust always does well in the first round, but my forte is the second." He crossed his arms in a confident manner. "We're going to take them by storm!"

I felt a little better but I just couldn't shake my disappointment. It was weird, this morning I didn't really care but now…. I want to win. I'm way more competitive than I thought I was.

"Greetings Great One, I hope you enjoyed the first challenge." I turned to see Frostbite standing just behind me.

I sighed and tried once again to ask him about this whole Ice Trials thing. "So are you going to keep me in the dark about the other challenges still?"

He gave a grand smile in response. "Sorry Great One but yes. I will reveal the reason for this after the third trial but until then enjoy yourself. These events are not just competition but are also enjoyable sport. We celebrate the spirit of competition and rising to the occasion of a challenge." He pat me on the shoulder. "You are doing fine Great One." With that he left and went to the stage.

* * *

I sat with my thoughts tuning out the others conversations for a while before I was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey Danny!" Tucker was running up to me dressed in a Fenton thermal jacket. Sam and Dani were just behind him. "Tuck!" I had completely forgotten that they were going to come watch. "We saw your ice fortress, it was amazing!"

I sighed but smiled. "Yeah but I had help." I gestured to my team mates who were still embroiled in a conversation of their own. "I honestly don't think we did well in the scoring though."

Tucker gave me a sympathetic smile. "Relax dude, it's only the first event."

"Yeah, don't get depressed and give up before it even gets going." Sam sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "That's not the Danny Phantom I know and love."

"He's also not the stubborn cousin I deal with all day." Dani gave me a playful smile.

"If you're going to gang up on me, how am I supposed to make it even?"

Sam looked me straight in the eyes. "You'll have to be you." She then leaned in and landed a warm kiss on my lips. My face burned up as I returned it. "Better?"

"Of course." I felt a little dazed but was knocked out of if by some catcalls.

"Hey Danny, looks like you got the high score!"

"That's a nice prize Great One." Arctico, unable to stop laughing at the others, wasn't able to heckle me.

I gazed into her amethyst eyes and smiled. "Yeah, first prize."

"Alright you two, time to break it up." We turned to Tucker who had already started moving toward the stands. "The 1st day celebrations are about to start and I'm not missing out on free food." Sam gave me one last peck on the cheek before she hurried off after him. She always knew how to lift my spirits. I rubbed my cheek and turned back to my team mates who all gave me knowing stares.

"What?" I could feel my embarrassment as they traded glances. "Nothing Great One."

* * *

It only took a couple of minutes before a loud booming voice was heard over the speakers again. "Hello and welcome, once again to the Ice Trials!" A loud roar went over the crowd, but died down quickly.

"It is but the end of the first day, and already our challengers have shown great skill and prowess in the ice crafting arts! We shall be posting the results of this challenge after the feast. These scores will fall under a set of categories; concept, functionality, originality, and durability! The score shall be rated from 1 to 10 with 10 being the best and 1 being the worst. The points from each category will then be added together to create the final score for this event."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that food was starting to be served at the table. "Now enjoy the feast!" It all went by in a blurr. The food went relatively quickly and before I knew it, Frostbite was up on the stage again with a score sheet behind him. My only attention was on our score and I looked it over in anticipation. I just scanned over the numbers not really reading them when Polar jumped up and roared in triumph. What was he so happy about?

"Great One look!" Arctico also seemed unusually excited. I squinted at the score and was a little amazed at what I saw. Though it was only one category, we were the highest in functionality. As Polar predicted, Diamond Dust almost dominated except he got a 7 in functionality and we got a 9. Aside from that most of our numbers were pretty meager with the next highest being a 5.

"Isn't this wonderful Great One!?" Permafrost had joined into the excitement. "Diamond Dust hasn't been outscored by anyone in this event in decades!"

He hasn't? Did we really do something that great? I could feel the excitement building. "Is it really that great?"

Arctico gave me a smile. "It is Great One! This is truly due to your design idea! We were able to make a fortress most befitting an assault!"

A smile spread across my face as my confidence steadily rose. "Wow! W-we did awesome then!"

Arctico patted me on the back. "That's more like it! Be proud Great One!"

"Yeah Danny, take things as they come!"

Our conversation was interrupted by Frostbite once again. "I assume you are all as surprised as I am at these results, but let us not dwell on them! We shall now go over the next challenge!" The crowd roared even louder than last time as the FarFrozen near the stands tried to quell them.

"Yes I know how popular this challenge is, for now we shall use our new fortresses! The next challenge is called Fortress! It will entail each team defending a set flag which will be a matching color to that of their team. Each team will attempt to steal the others flag. If a team is successful, said team gains 50 points. If a team has their flag stolen, said team loses 25 points. If the team succeeds in reclaiming their flag, said team gains 75 points and the other team loses gained points from the flag."

He then pulled down a chart of scores. "Now a team may also get points from certain attacks. All attacks are to made with snow and ice. Any other attacks or use of other powers will cost the whole team points and or get them disqualified. The most common attack will be the common snow ball and will merit the team, upon a direct hit, 5 points each. Attacking with an ice weapon and landing a blow shall gain the team 10 points. Trapping a member or members of an opposing team gains said team 15 points. Creative can also be gained for originality. If a member of your team is captured, you may negotiate a trade in points to gain them back. If a member of your team is still captive by the end of the challenge then said team will lose 50 points. Last but not least, if a team destroys a fortress said team will gain the others points."

He then motioned for the score sheet to be moved. "Now for some more basic rules. Any injured challenger may, in exchange for 5 team points, use a black flag to signal help. If someone uses this flag, attacking them is forbidden and will cost your team 100 points for doing so. This is after all, supposed to be a sport." He then raised his hands up. "For this 2 day trial, may the best champion win!"

And once again the crowd roared without restraint. This was like snowball fight meets capture the flag. Dani's probably laughing it up around now. Aside from that, I personally have a little more confidence in this particular trial due to my own combat skills. I was always a wiz at dodge ball after all.

* * *

**Okay, was it what ya'll expected? Maybe? I did sort of allude to it really early on if anyone paid attention. Also, like I said before, unless interest improves, this will be updated slowly. Responses inspire me to keep writing stuff ya'know? I take forever writing stuff when its only me reading it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ch and review please!=^-^=**


End file.
